The Confessional Part 3
by StephBender0791
Summary: Sodapop went to Confession, Twobit went to Confession, but what happens when Dallas has his turn? will it blow up in his face, or in Father McDowe's? Read, Review and ENJOY!


Confessions part 3.

Sodapop tried to go back and had no luck, Two-Bit tried and also had no lucky. But when Dallas Winston is forced there with the help of Steve Randle. Will bad boy Dallas ever Change?

Dallas: Man! Why do you got me doing this ??

Steve: Cause you need some help Dally my friend.

Dallas: I don't need help! I'm fine with getting stuck in the cooler now and again.

_Steve shook his head and tried to push Dallas into the church. And Dallas was not going without a fight._

Dallas: Come on Man ! we don't have to so this! How about we say we did and we didn't ??

Steve: that's lying Dally.

Dallas: exactly.

Steve: man your too much.

_After a good 20 minutes, Steve finally got him in the church. . Dallas looked like he wanted to jump out of the window, but Steve held him still. Dallas spotted a priest sitting at the alter it couldn't be who he thought it was…_

Dallas: Steve! That the Priest Soda and Two-bit were talking about?? Father McDonald or something…

Steve: yeah that's him. It's Father McDowe, super dope.

Dallas: yeah that's it. That's the Priest that made Soda and Two-Bit never wanna come to Church again.

Steve: did you hear what Soda did?? He put Laxatives in the wine and everyone had to run out of the Church and get to the nearest bathroom!

Dallas: yeah Pony told be about that. He said that everyone just started running for the door… including Pony.

Steve: Ha-ha! I guess you know never drink the wine!

Dallas: yeah! But Last week when Two-Bit was here , he changed all the Wine to Rum. Everyone was falling all over the place! You know Mrs. Rizzo the 75 year old lady up my block??

Steve: yeah..the one with the hot Granddaughter.

Dallas: yeah her. Two-Bit tells me he goes to the window of the church to see if the rum got to anyone, and he said he saw Mrs. Rizzo falling all over the place and throwing the holy bread at the Priest.

Steve: good old Mrs. Rizzo…..

_I guess Steve and Dally were talking and laughing a little to loud, because there he was Father McDowe walk toward them._

Dallas: Oh great here comes Father McDougal..

Steve: it's McDowe Dally…

Dallas: same thing.

_Father McDowe was standing in front of Steve and Dally now. He was trying to figure out who they were._

Father McDowe: Hello I'm Father McDowe.. is there something I can help you two with?

Steve: yeah we were won..

Father McDowe: Wait a minute… Steven Robert Randle is that you??

Steve: yeah it's me. it's been a ago time.

Father McDowe: yes it has.. and who's is this?

Steve: oh , this is Dally.. I mean Dallas Winston.

Father McDowe: nice to meet you Mr. Winston.

Dallas: charmed.

Father McDowe: so what brings you two here??

Steve: Dallas here needs to go Confession.

Father McDowe: Confession has been very popular lately…

Dallas: I bet… so Father McDuck can we get this over with??

Father McDowe: It's Father McDowe….. and yes right this way.

_Dallas walked into confession booth and looked around " good thing I'm not claustrophobic…"Dallas thought. Dallas got down on the Kneeler and thought about how to start this…he was going to be in here a while . Steve would be waiting outside a long time for him._

Dallas: so Father McPillow… this is how it goes…I really don't wanna be here but I was forced here by Steve and my friends ,they want me to confession all the bad things I did and do. So here I go ..It all started in 2nd grade… I

Father McDowe: No Dallas it's ok you don't have to start from the very beginning… how about starting on last week or two weeks ago? And by the way it's Father McDowe .

Dallas: right … and ok… last week… last week.. oh I remember. I almost got put in the cooler again because I got into a fight with a Soc… I tried locking Ponyboy in a closet…. I started getting feisty with this cute redhead…I had a gun , and gave it Pony and Johnny to protect themselves.. I..

Father McDowe: Ok that is quite a lot of things Dallas…

Dallas: what can I say Father Flamingo….. trouble loves me.

Father McDowe: Yes I see… did you just call me Flamingo??

Dallas: so you want me to keep going??

Father McDowe: There's more?!

Dallas: your talking about me here…..there is definitely more.

Father McDowe: great… proceed Dallas.

Dallas : well Just the other day……

_Dallas had been in the __Confessional__ for almost any hour and a half, and was still going strong…_

Dallas: And that's why Ponyboy can't turn to the left…..

You know Father Pancake…. It's good to get this off my chest… I feel like a new Dallas Winston.

Father McDowe: that's very good.. are you done mister Winston?

Dallas: no… I still have a lot to tell you….

Father McDowe: THAT'S IT! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!! YOU HAVE SAID ENOUGH!! I'M LEAVING !!

_I think it was the first time in history that a Priest walked out in the middle of confession. But it happened Dallas had drove Father McDowe out of the Confessional booth and out of his mind._

_Dallas walked out of the booth with a smile on his face._

Steve: Dally what happened?? I heard Father McDowe yelling something and then he stormed out. What did you do to him??

Dallas: Nothing.. I just confessed . I feel a lot better now.

Steve: See Dally! It's that not bad!

Dallas : yeah I think next week I'm come visit …

_Dallas had a evil smirk on his face. Dallas Winston knew exactly what he was doing when he walked into that Confessional booth._

**END**


End file.
